


Telling Alfie that you love him

by rsilva



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsilva/pseuds/rsilva





	Telling Alfie that you love him

You walked in Alfie's office.

“Alfie, I need to talk to you.” You said to him. He looked up from the papers on his desk towards you.

“Y/N what happened?” He said to you. You closed the door of the office and walk towards a chair by his desk.

You closed the door of the office and walk towards a chair by his desk.

“I’m sorry about last night.” You said to him.

For the first time in the one year you have been with Alfie, he said he loved you and you just froze.

You didn’t say anything back. You couldn’t believe that it came out of his mouth. You were speechless.

“Alfie..” He was staring at you “I love you.” You said to him.

 He lays back on the chair with a smile on his face.


End file.
